Whether moving, transporting items or transporting recreational vehicles, people often hook up trailers to a vehicle trailer hitch. These trailers come in all shapes and sizes, and vary in weight and handling capability. As vehicles now contain computerized systems and modules capable of modifying vehicle behavior, better control over an otherwise unwieldy trailer can be obtained if the vehicle knows certain features of the trailer.
For example, it may be useful to the vehicle if the trailer length from tongue-to-axle is known. Of course, that may require that an owner measure the distance using a tape measure, which may not be easily found or even owned. Further, it may not be clear to a trailer user from where the measurements are to be taken, which can result in confusion or an improper measurement.